Interesting Night at Hospital
by mikaera
Summary: [TalaxMonica]Oneshot. Hospital is boring and repugnant. But what can happen at three am that can make you change your mind? R&R Happy birhday neechan!


**This fic is a present for my online-sister dong-chun-mei. The pairing is TalaxMonica, a strange one that was her idea and i loved it.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISTER RINA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!**

'**¬¬ okay enough with that… I wish you everything you wish comes true, whatever! **

**Disclamer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters… you already know that, don't you? **

**Summary: Hospital is boring and repugnant. But what can happen at three am that can make you change your mind?

* * *

Interesting night at Hospital _(yeah I wasn't much creative at the title)_ **

Soft breath of the sixteen year old girl that laid on the stretcher was the only thing that broke the silence in the room. Thin light illuminated the place, but the penumbra wasn't the most repugnant thing on that place. It was the smell… the smell of needles, of alcohol, of chemicals and medicine… the smell of the hospital.

It was already about a month she had been stuck there… her operation had not taken place yet… there wasn't the necessary money, and she knew her family was doing their best to try to afford it.

The nurse that was taken care of her had fallen asleep… for the fourth time. It always happened… that woman was supposed to stay awake and talk to her, comfort her… but instead she fall asleep in the room armchair and there was nothing she could do.

'Life in hospital sucks.' Thought the girl. 'I just wish something funny or more entertaining happened… but I've been wishing that for the past two weeks… and nothing's gonna happen… nothing.'

Emergency siren drove her away from her thoughts. "What's happening?" the girl asked concerned, believing that with the loud noise the woman taking care of her would wake up. But the woman didn't pay attention at all, she breathed heavily and kept her eyes closed. She was still asleep.

'Something's wrong… I need to find out…' fascinated smirk drew itself on the girl's thin lips. Slowly going down from the stretcher she glanced once again at the sleeping nurse and quietly opened the room door. It was the first time she left the room in a month… excitement was evident on her face.

The same smirk still present on her expression, auburn eyes wide opened trying to catch all she could in the few light that was in the hallways at three in the morning, she walked on the tip of her toes to wherever her curiosity would drive her.

Silence hung the air… but then steps… steps coming from somewhere and then the wheels of some stretcher. 'It must be the emergency… what shall I do? If they catch me here there'll be a hell to pay…' desperate thoughts coming to her mind didn't let her move or react. She just stood there immobile, breath starting to get faster and faster…

A strong hand placed on her mouth for her not to scream made the girl's eyes open wide. She tried to turn around to see who the stranger was, but then she realized that was impossible, she was being herd by this person and carried into another room…

"Lt m g!" she complained, but his hand wouldn't let her talk or scream…

"Shut up!" hissed the guy. Once she was left free she realized that she was in another room… completely different than hers. And then she stared at the person who had captured her.

Tall, thin guy with red hair and icy blue eyes… he had seen his face before… now she remembered.

"You're Tala, from the Blitzkreig Boys, aren't you? I saw you on the TV…"

"Heh… yeah, I am… and you? Who are you, I haven't seen such a nice girl before in the hospital… and it's a week I'm here."

Scarlet red colored her pale cheeks. "I-I… my name is Monica."

"Monica? Nice name. And tell me, what are you doing here? You don't seem much injured…" he commented. Certainly, he was much more hurt than what she seemed. His bruises and scars all over his body were evident, causes of his battle against the man that had ruined his life.

"I… I'm not in this floor… I'm in the one above this, I'm waiting for a surgery…"

"I see… but are you feeling ok?"

"Yes… I guess so… I'm just… this place is disgusting."

"I know. I hate hospitals…" the guy leaned himself on the stretcher, while she stood near the door.

"May I ask you… why did you bring me here?"

"Because otherwise they'd see you, you were in the middle of a hallway during an emergency, I've seen how this works… and I'm sure they'd catch you and it wouldn't be funny. Besides, if I took you here as I've done, maybe we could make from the hospital a beautiful place to stay." He explained, shrewd smirk on his face.

"I… I think I should return to my room… the nurse may wake up in some moment…" she said, trying to ignore her instinct and talk with her reason. Yeah, the guy was nice and cool, but he was about two years older than her and she wasn't sure about anything.

"What a pity you don't want to stay… because I want you to stay."

"… why?"

"Because… because I feel lonely here… I don't have anyone to talk to, and I would like to talk to somebody." He said. He wasn't the kind of guy who need someone to talk to… but he had found that girl quite interesting, somehow he needed to make her stay.

"Okay… if that's what you want then I should stay…"

The guy stood up from where he was lying and in a few seconds he was standing next to her. He pressed his hand against the door, leaving her back against it and her face… facing him.

He was about a head taller than her, and could easily overpower her… but that's not what he wanted. He stared into her beautiful eyes and there, only there she could see that no one was going to hurt her… that everything was alright.

She breathed slowly, and stared into his icy eyes. Now she believed… now she believed in love at first sight.

"Monica?" he called above a whisper.

"Y…Yes?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

"N… No…" she answered, unsure of what would be his next question.

"Would you let me… kiss you?" he asked, peaceful smile in his face.

"I…" but no words were needed here… she just nodded and closed her eyes as she felt his cold Russian lips on hers.

Tala pressed hard against her, his free hand now grabbing hold of her waist, pressing her body against his as he kissed. Her hands had moved from hanging on both sides of her body to the back of his neck, and tightened the grip he was pulling her into.

Slowly and carefully he ran his tongue through her lips, parting them and getting in. He was doing things skillfully, he didn't want her to feel pressured or uncomfortable. He just wanted to love her.

She let a soft moan come to her throat while he kissed her. But her hands pulled him even closer, for him not to stop. Now his right arm rounded her waist and pressed her hips against his, making a special contact she preferred not to think about, while his left hand was behind her head, carefully holding it while he kissed.

Breaking for air, his eyes finally opened and stared at hers, which were already looking at him.

"I… I love you Monica… and I lied when I said I hadn't see you before… you're Crusher's sister… I've been watching at you for a long time… you're not the first one in going out of your room at three am to take a look around. It's just, I've been more cautious."

She laughed lightly at this. Certainly, if it hadn't been because of him, she'd probably be back in her room and her late night journey would have finished long ago.

"And tell me... what do you think? Does your nurse wake up in the middle of the night, or you'd like to stay here?"

She gasped at his comment… she really wanted to stay… she didn't want to see that nurse again… "I… I think it's fine… if I stay here just for tonight."

Pleased smile on his lips, he pulled her up bridal style and put her on the bed. Slowly he made his way and laid himself next to her, staring at those eyes that had caught his eyes since the moment he had arrived.

He grabbed her little hand in his bigger one, and with his left arm he rounded her waist. While she left her hands against his chest, both looking at each other.

"Are you tired?" he asked, curious about her defining answer.

"Umm… I… I don't think so."

"Then what shall we do?" he asked, the hand he had on her back slowly moving under her shirt.

"I think some nights at the hospital… aren't that boring." She smiled, before letting the red haired kiss her passionately once again…

and starting with the new business they had.

* * *

**YAY! Finished! U.U after that last sentence close your eyes and imagine the rest LOL … :D **

**I love you a lot you're the best Sister ever!!**

**Bye!!!**

**Happy birthday nee-chan!!**

**Mika**

**

* * *

_PS: REVIEWW_**


End file.
